A Dreaming Can Make a Wish Come True
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: Sam and OC Marci just signed up for the talent show at their school and they are going to sing and dance for the classmates. Will Danny and Tucker get the message? You might like it. Please read.


**Hello there, this is BatgirlIsHere4Now. I just wanted to make sure that I have working on it for the Danny Phantom x OC. Sam and Misty, the two girls just attend for the talent show at their school contest and they are going to dance and sing a Dance Dance Revolution song. Will Danny and Tucker get the message? I you like this, I'll let you know.**

I wish I could work on the Dance Dance Revolution song until then, I can just make it about two girls...

Sam and Misty was walking towards their locker talking they and saw their friends Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton at their locker and started talking to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam, Misty."

"What's up? What are you two girls doing here" Danny asked

"Not much ."Sam answered

"Just chillin" Misty

"Did you hear about the talent show?" Tucker asked

"Yes I know about the talent show." Sam answered

"Okay, Sam and I decided to do it for real, and we also can sing and dance" said Misty

"Sing and Dance? Misty that would be a great idea." Sam said

"Are you two girls doing the talent show?" Danny asked

"Of course I am."

"I am too.

"Misty said she wants to be with me for the talent show"

"Cool."

"So what are you doing at the talent show?" Tucker asked

" I just we're going to sing and dance."

" Really what song?" Danny asked eagerly

" We might find out what's it gonna be. You'll see at the talent show."

" Ok."

" Yea."

" When is the talent show by the way?" Danny asked

" It is in like in 2 weeks ok." Sam answered

"Come on, let's go, sis."

"Let me lead you the way"

" I know now."

2 weeks ( like skipping days)

Tonight is their talent show.

" I am excited about tonight but I am also nervous."

"Awwww, it's going to be fine, Sam, we both can do this."

" Don't worry you'll do fine."

" Yea Sam you'll be doing great. We'll be rocking on soon enough"

" Thanks you guys. Come on, Misty. We have to do it"

" You welcome." Danny and Tucker said while Danny was blushing

" Gotta go."

" Ok bye."

" See ya"

At the Talent Show

The talent show is going on and it's almost Sam and Misty's turn. Sam was getting nervous and Danny was backstage trying to calm her down. Misty tried too.

" It's ok don't be nervous." Danny said while trying to calm her down

"Come on, let's just do it for Danny and Tucker and for both of us!" Misty said

" Thanks."

" You're welcome Sammy."

"We both can do this. It's our job!"

Sam blushed at the nickname.

"Thanks, Misty. You really help me out."

" Alright next up is Sam Manson and Misty Wildflower are going to sing and dance called "Dreaming Can Make A Wish Come True." Fan Anime-Pop singers " Mr. Lancer said to everybody

" Alright good luck." Danny said then accidentally kissed her cheek.

" Thanks." Sam said while blushing

"Okay, that's us!" said Misty. "Come on!"

"Let's do it!" said Sam.

Then Sam went on stage.

" Hi. I'm Sam Manson and we're the best friends that we ever met"

"And I'm Misty Wildflower and we decided and dedicated to you all that we are going to dance and sing to our best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley."

"Come on, girls. Rock on!" said Dash.

Danny started blushing. Then the music started and Sam and Misty started to sing and dance. As they sigh and sing and dance

**_Sam and Misty:_**

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**

**_More than believing, the end of your dreaming will_**

**_Take you up to the top _**

**_And then you'll never stop_**

**Misty:**

**_A thousand voices make a_**

**_ thousand choices_**

**_Listen to the one inside_**

**_A quiet whisper makes the truth go clearer_**

**_No more doubt, you've figured it all out_**

**_Sam was taking a step and then she should fall while Misty step look at her on the stage_**

**_"Sam was falling and get right back up don't you think?" asked Danny_**

**_Take a step, and should you fall_**

**_Sam get right back up as Misty get her up and stand on tall_**

**_Get back up and stand on tall_**

**_Sam is falling and teaching and stretching_**

**_Falling is teaching and stretching your own abilities_**

_"Wow did she mean by that? I thought she really wasn't a good dancer" Danny thought to himself_

_"They're so great at this" Dash said._

_They're still dancing and singing with their microphone and then they twiddle_

**Both:**

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**  
**_Let your heart lead the way_**

They're hearts had leading the way

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**  
**_For wonderful chances you'll have one day_**

"Dream on, Sam and Misty!" shouted Tucker.

The crowd cheering and cheering

They're holding their hands and sing

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**  
**_More than believing, the end of your dreaming will_**

They are taking up the top and then they will never stop  
**_Take you up to the top _**  
**_And then you'll never stop_**

**_It is Sam's verse_**

**Sam:**

**_What makes you wonder makes the heart grow stronger_**  
**_Show me what I'm looking for_**

"Go ahead, Sam!" shouted Gwen  
**_A perfect giver came back to deliver_**  
**_So much more than I could dream before_**

**_Misty was taking a step and then she should fall while Sam step look at her on the stage_**

**_Take a step, and should you fall_**

**_Misty get right back up as Sam get her up and stand on tall_**

**_Get back up and stand on tall_**

**_"Misty was falling and get right back up she's really good!" asked Tucker_**

**_Misty is falling and teaching and stretching_**  
**_Falling is teaching and stretching your own abilities_**

" Wow I think she's right of how clueless am I?" Danny thought

"They're really good at it" said Tucker.

They're still dancing and singing and lead their hearts away

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**  
**_Let your heart lead the way_**  
**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**  
**_For wonderful chances you'll have one day_**  
**_Dreaming can make a wish come true_**  
**_More than believing, the end of your dreaming will_**  
**_Take you up to the top _**  
**_And then you'll never stop_**

_The audience cheers and then the girls are still dancing and singing while Misty took her hand and dance around and spin her around_

**_Misty:_**

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true  
Let your heart lead the way_**

**_Sam:  
Dreaming can make a wish come true  
For wonderful chances you'll have one day_**

**_Both:  
Dreaming can make a wish come true  
More than believing, the end of your dreaming will_**

**_Sam:  
Take you up to the top _**

**_Misty:  
And then you'll never stop, once you believe unless breakthrough_**

_"Misty, you go girl!" shouted Dash._

_" Yes we should find out and see." Danny thought_

**_Both:_**

**_Dreaming can make a wish come true  
Let your heart lead the way  
Dreaming can make a wish come true  
For wonderful chances you'll have one day  
Dreaming can make a wish come true  
More than believing, the end of your dreaming will  
Take you up to the top  
And then you'll never stop_**

"Go Sam and Misty!" shouted Gwen.

**_"Dreaming can make a wish come true"_**

Then the music ended and there was applause and cheers.

" Thank you everybody." Sam said to the audience

"Goodnight, Casper High!" said Misty. "Sam, we did it! We both did it!

"Really? We did?" asked Sam. As she gave Misty a happy hug.

"Yes we sure did, Sam all I know that we can do it from the spot of the stars!"

Then they got off the stage and went to Danny and Tucker.

"What do you guys think?" Sam asked

"Did you guys like it?" Misty asked

" Awesome." Tucker answered

" Yea really awesome." Danny answered

"Way to go, Mist."

"Manson, Wildflower." said Mr. Lancer. "You two girls are excellent, I didn't know you both can do it together by the way you two are maybe want to become dancers and singers"

"We have did, Mr. Lancer, she and I did this." said Misty.

"We have sing and dance for minutes" said Sam.

"I have a question? Would you two like to be my dance rock stars?" Lancer asked.

"Of course we will be your stars! Misty Wildflower and Sam Manson"

" Sam can I talk to you alone?" Danny asked

" Sure."

"Okay, have fun with your chit chat."

" Well did you mean that?" Danny asked

" Mean what?" Sam asked

" That you liked me as in more than a friend?"

" Yes I did."

Then Sam kissed him on the lips and Danny returned it.

" I can't believe she is kissing me!" Danny thought excitedly

Misty gasp as she heard what they said they are in love with each other.

"Tucker?" said Misty.

"Yes, Misty."

"There's something that I wanna tell you."

"About what?"

Misty quickly kissed Tucker on the lips

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I didn't know you were going to say."

"Yeah?"

"I know I like you as a friend, but by the way nice talking to you."

"Okay, love you."

Misty walks away and then she turns her head away from him because he's a such a Techno Geek!

" Danny I wanted to tell you I love you."

" I wanted you to say that for a long time and I love you too."

"Hey, Sam" said Misty.

"Yes, Misty?" asked Sam

"Do you mind if I hang out with you two?" asked Misty

"Sure, why not, you can be part of our too, Misty. Anytime." said Danny

"Okay-eee!" said Misty

Then they walk and while Sam is holding Danny's hand and as they are finally going out like dates.

**Dancer and Singers if this is like a songfic or otherwise, I can just make the revolution music instead of from the Anime Music and maybe the Japanese Music of course**

**I wanted to do this a Dance Dance Revolution song but it's even that bad of course. At least I fix some of the errors and grammars I hope what it looks like for now. Elephi245 just said to fix these errors but I did but I tried  
**


End file.
